Mi Angel Salvador
by Cristine Cullen
Summary: Bella, a los 17 años, cometio un error que hasta ahora los esta pagando, ya que no peude vivir tranquila. Pero, ¿y si viniese un angel a ayudarle a sanar de ese dolor que tiene? The Evanescence Fanfic Contest
1. Chapter 1

**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia. Esta prohibida la adaptacion de la historia sn mi permiso. **

**¡NO al plagio!  
**

**Nombre del Fic: Mi Angel Salvador  
**

**Nombre del Autor/es: Pacita Delitah Cullen  
**

**Número de Palabras: 3.527 segun Word  
**

**Advertencias: En algunas partes contiene alguna que otra escena subidita de tono, pero nada mas :)  
**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward y Bella**

**Canción en la que se inspiró: Bueno, la cancion fue "Angel of Mine" pero tambien en otras canciones de Evanescence  
**

**Nota de autor: **_Cuando lo encontre en FF, me emocione y de inmediato quise participar. Quisiera agradecer a **Rosa Zaragoza de Betas Fanfiction**, por ayudarme a corregir el OS para que quede bien comprensible y bonito..._

_Espero que les guste._

_P.D.: Una cosita, como FF esta dando problemas, mi historia saldra como **Vampire Diaries**, ya que esa es una de las opciones que me permite...  
_

* * *

_Angel of mine, can I thank you_  
_You have saved me time and time again_  
_Angel, I must confess_  
_It's you that always gives me strength_  
_And I don't know where I'd be without you **(Angel of mine, Evanescence)**_

* * *

**POV's Bella**

Estaba devastada, sola. Siempre había pensado que cuando llegara a esta edad, los 23 años, sería como siempre lo imaginé: con mi familia a m lado apoyándome, con un hombre que me quisiera sobre todas las cosas y con unas amigas, casi hermanas. Pero no tenia nada de eso, todo lo que alguna vez tuve, despareció por arte de magia. Todo lo que amé, mi familia, mis amigos y mi novio, todo se acabó por una simple e insignificante llama de lujuria. A los 17 años conocí a un chico llamado James, era nuevo en la ciudad y no conocía a nadie. A mí me tocó ser su compañera en el colegio y a partir de ahí nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Yo en esa época estaba con otra persona, Jake, mi novio y mi mejor amigo. Era el hijo del amigo de mi padre, Charlie Swan, por consiguiente nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Yo estaba con él por insistencia de mi padre, ya que siempre fue su deseo verme de novia junto a él, pero yo no sentía nada más que un simple cariño de hermanos, pero para no defraudarles, acepté ser su novia pero no tenía esa atracción, ese deseo que estaba empezando a sentir por James.

James, por así decirlo, era el chico malo de la escuela, con esos ojos azul cielo, esa cabellera rubia y esa cara que siempre tenía un sonrisa perversa; seguramente por eso me estaba sintiendo atraída por él, pero yo sabía que eso estaba mal, ya que yo estaba con otro, y aunque no lo quería, le tenía que tener un mínimo respeto. Pero cuando veía que la zorras del colegio, Lauren y Jessica, se acercaban a él, para mostrarles "sus atributos", a mí me entraban unos celos tremendos, que por muy poco podía controlar.

…_Flashback…_

_Para nuestra graduación del colegio, los padres de todos los alumnos hicieron una fiesta de despedida, ya que muchos se iban a ir a diferentes partes del país a estudiar en la__universidad. Mi padre Jefe de Policía de Forks, iba a oficiar como el guardia para cuidar que no hubiera ninguna pelea, pero no pudo ya que se tuvo que ir a Seattle a resolver unos problemas con unos delincuentes. Yo me iba a ir con Jake a la fiesta, pero este no pudo ya que se fracturó el tobillo cuando estaba jugando con sus amigos en La Push. Por eso, me puse el mejor vestido que encontré, me quedaba un poco ajustado, pero así me gustaba __**(imagen en mi perfil).**__ Yo por así decirlo, era la chica deseada de Forks, ya que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y nadie me podía tener. _

_Al llegar a la fiesta, encontré a James sentado en una esquina con una cerveza en la mano y besuqueándose con una tipa. Llena de rabia me fui hacia ellos para reclamarle a James por qué hacía eso, cuando me paré en seco por ese pensamiento, ¿desde cuando me sentía tan posesiva con James? Salí de mis pensamientos cuando encontré a James justo en frente mío sonriendo con esa sonrisa que solo él sabía hacer. Casi me quedé perdida cuando recordé por qué me iba a acercar a él y me llené de rabia solo de pensar que él había besado a otra._

_-¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó con un susurro ronco cerca del oído. Yo en vez de contestarle con "bien, gracias", me salieron estas palabras de la boca antes de lo que mi cerebro pudiera procesar._

_-¿Qué hacías con esa tipa besuqueándote en la esquina?- le pregunté. Al darme cuenta de mis palabras, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas. James, al escuchar lo que le pregunté, sonrió y acerco su cuerpo al mío, dejándome atrapada entre él y la pared. (¿A qué hora llegamos ahí?)_

_-¿Qué pasa, celosa?- me preguntó, y antes de que pudiera responder, acercó su cara y me besó. Esto fue mejor de lo que siempre imagine, sus besos me traían loca, me hacían perder la cabeza. Cuando me di cuenta de donde estábamos, le empujé suavemente para que me pusiera un poco de atención. Cuando se separó de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que mi vestido estaba por mi cintura y mis pechos estaban al aire libre. Solo de pensar que alguien pudiera ver lo que estábamos haciendo, me excité todavía más de lo que ya estaba. _

_Al ver que no podía decir nada, y solo jadeos salían de mi boca, puso otra vez su boca en unos de mis pechos mientras el otro era atendido por su mano. La mano que le quedaba libre, suavemente bajó por mi cuerpo para llegar a mi entrepierna para acariciarla. Al ver que no tenía ropa interior, sonrió contra mi pecho y suavemente metió un dedo dentro de mí. Por esa acción casi me vine en su boca, pero una voz que yo conocía perfectamente, hizo que los dos nos congeláramos en nuestros lugares._

_-¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO BELLA, YO CONFIABA EN TI?- exclamó Jake con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos hechas puños. Para no ver la decepción en su cara, desvié la vista y me encontré con que todas las personas que estaban en este lugar miraban la escena que nosotros estábamos protagonizando. Como pude me separé del cuerpo de James y me puse bien el vestido, tenía lágrimas en los ojos ya que por un simple deseo que tuve, decepcioné a la persona que más me importaba._

…_Fin Flashback…_

Mi padre murió cuando fue a Seattle el mismo día de graduación; unos delincuentes que odiaban a todo policía lo mataron a balazos. Yo que no pude aguantar el dolor por su muerte y la decepción que toda la gente de Forks tenía de mí, me fui a Chicago a estudiar medicina. En Chicago conseguí un apartamento con unas chicas que al tiempo se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie Cullen. Eran las hijas del Dr. Carlisle Cullen y estudiaban en la misma universidad que yo, pero otra carrera. Querían ser unas súper diseñadoras de moda.

Ahora estaba como interna en uno de los mejores y más respetados hospitales de Chicago, el Northwestern Memorial _Hospital_. El Dr. Carlisle Cullen, que era el director del hospital, me consiguió un puesto gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones. Me encantaba mi trabajo, estar ayudando al prójimo hacía que un poquito de mi corazón no se rompiera más por todos los recuerdos que tenía.

También trabajaba allí el guapísimo Dr. Edward Cullen, él parecía sacado de una revista de modas y me gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero yo no podía enamorarme de nadie ya que me había autoimpuesto que nunca más iba a estar con nadie por culpa de lo que hice hace 6 años. Además, él estaba con alguien y parecía que ni siquiera sabía que existía, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme.

Después de mucho meditar, había decidido trasladar los restos de mi padre a Chicago, no tenía fuerzas para ir a Forks a visitar su tumba y necesitaba hacerlo para poder seguir adelante. Hoy me acerqué al cementerio por el sexto aniversario de su muerte. Al ver la inscripción que decía en su tumba: "_Amado padre, jefe, amigo, compañero. Que descanse en paz", n_o pude evitar llorar desconsoladamente por no tenerle aquí conmigo en este momento.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba y descubrí que era Edward, me aferré a él como si mi vida se cayera a pedazos por el inmenso dolor que sentía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve abrazada a él, pero parecía que me había desmayado ya que ahora estaba en una cama que no era mía y en un cuarto tampoco mío, ni de Rose ni Allie. Al darme cuenta de que alguien ingresaba en la habitación, me senté suavemente en la cama para descubrir a un Edward muy diferente del que veía en el hospital. Estaba vestido con unos bóxers negros ajustados y nada más. Al ver que lo estaba mirando tan intensamente, Edward levantó una ceja en señal de diversión e hizo que yo me pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó suavemente al ver que me quedaba completamente quieta después de unos minutos

-Bien, gracias.- Respondí después de unos minutos para tratar de controlar mi llanto al recordar donde estaba hace unas cuantas horas. Cuando me quise levantar de la cama, me di cuenta que solo estaba en ropa interior debajo de las sábanas. Sonrojada, levanté la sábana hasta mi cuello e interrogué con la mirada a Edward por qué estaba así.

-Cuando te desmayaste, empezó a llover muy fuerte y los dos nos mojamos. Te traje a mi apartamento, pero como no tenía ninguna ropa para ti, te dejé en ropa interior y sola para que descanses mejor. Debes de estar muy cansada por las ojeras que tienes debajo de los ojos.- Edward me lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí, pero después de unos segundos le agradecí por medio de la mirada mientras él me lanzaba una remera suya y una toalla y me ensañaba la puerta del baño.

Después de estar un tiempo en la ducha, salí para encontrarme con el cuarto completamente a oscuras, pero oía una voz cerca de la cocina. Intrigada de que alguien estuviera en la casa, me acerqué sigilosamente para ver a Edward discutiendo con alguien en el teléfono. Estaba por irme de ahí, cuando una frase, relativamente conocida, me llamo la atención:

-¡¿PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO VICTORIA, YO CONFIABA EN TI, Y ADEMÁS CON JAMES CAM?- gritó Edward mientras golpeaba su vaso contra la pared. Cuando el vaso se estrelló, hizo un ruido sordo que hizo que saltara del lugar donde estaba y Edward se percatara de mi presencia. Al verme ahí parada, a Edward se le cayó el teléfono de la mano mientras él se puso más pálido de lo que ya es. Yo por mi parte estaba en estado de shock, ya que más o menos esas mismas palabras fueron las que me dijo Jake cuando nos encontró a James y a mí en esa posición. -¿Qué haces ahí, Bella?- me preguntó Edward al ver que no decía nada, pero las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta.

-¿Cómo conoces a James Cam?- le pregunté torpemente al ver que él se quedaba tieso como una estatua. Como si de un rayo se tratase, le tenía junto a mí y me besaba como si la vida se fuese en ello. Yo no pude más que responder al beso y pensaba que esto no sería como me pasó hace años, ahora yo estaba sola, él también, y no teníamos a nadie que nos hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Después de tener sexo en la cocina, nos fuimos a la pieza para continuar, pero no pudimos concluir ya que los dos estábamos muy cansados. Al día siguiente, me levanté de la cama suavemente para no despertar a Edward y me fui hacia el baño para darme una ducha rápida. Al ver que no tenia ropa, me puse otra vez una de sus remeras y me fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y hablar de lo que pasado. Yo no quería ser el repuesto de nadie y tampoco quería sufrir ni que sufriera otra persona por mi culpa. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que salté ligeramente cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon por detrás.

-Buen día- me saludó Edward con la voz ligeramente ronca debido a que acababa de despertarse.

- Hola- dije de forma escueta. Edward debió notar una ligera incomodidad en mi tono de voz ya que se separó de mi cuerpo y me hizo girar para quedar frente a frente. Al ver que me quedaba en trance, me hizo sentarme en una de las butacas que había ahí.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Es por lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros?- me preguntó Edward atropelladamente haciendo que casi suelte unas risitas, pero me contuve ya que sabía que esta no era una ocasión para sonrisitas

-Edward, lo que hicimos ayer estuvo mal, incorrecto. Los dos estábamos mal y nos dejamos llevar.- Terminé de decir con lágrimas en los ojos. Al verme así, Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Dejó que llorara todo lo que no lloré en estos 6 años. Lloré por la muerte de mi padre, por ser una ingenua y dejarme llevar por mis deseos, lloré por haberle hecho eso a Jake, porque a pesar de no amarle, le quería; lloré también por lo que hicimos Edward y yo anoche, porque a pesar de todo, me estaba enamorando de él como toda una adolescente y no quería sufrir ni que nadie sufriera por mi culpa. Lo mejor era que dejásemos las cosas como estaban para que nadie sufriera más, pero era egoísta y no quería eso.

-Pero, Bella, ¿por qué estás diciendo eso? Los dos lo disfrutamos.- Me respondió Edward al ver que me había calmado. Yo sabía que los dos lo habíamos disfrutado mucho, pero no era lo correcto

-Edward, fue un error. Yo estaba triste por la muerte de mi padre, tengo un pasado del cual me arrepiento muchísimo, hice sufrir a personas inocentes todo por un simple deseo. Fui una completa perra con las personas que mas quería, les dañe. ¿No lo entiendes?, ¡soy un monstruo!- la última parte la grité mientras me deshacía del su abrazo y salía de ahí.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta principal, sentí que Edward me sujetaba suave pero firmemente del brazo y hacía que me diera la vuelta para que quedáramos frente a frente. Al ver que no levantaba la vista del suelo, ya que yo no quería toparme con su mirada, suavemente colocó dos dedos debajo de mi barbilla y levantó mi cara.

-Bella, escúchame bien. Tú NO eres un monstruo, ¿entendiste? Solo eres una persona que cometió errores en el pasado, pero por eso no tienes que negarte a ser feliz.- Terminó de decir Edward mientras me abrazaba tiernamente. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarle fuertemente mientras él me llevaba hacia la sala para que me sentara. Al sentarnos, me atrajo hacia él y empezó a cantar en voz baja mientras yo me quedaba pensando en todo lo que vivimos en estos dos días.

_Angel of mine, can I thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

La música que estaba cantando venía muy bien con la situación que estábamos viviendo, a él le tenía que agradecer, a mi ángel, por ayudarme a salir de ese agujero en que estaba viviendo. Puede ser que necesitásemos tiempo para poder estar bien, para poder confiar nuevamente en el amor y ser felices como Dios manda. Eso es lo que siempre mi padre hubiese querido, que sea feliz, que tenga una familia y que esté rodeada de gente que me quiera.

**POV's Edward**

Ahora estaba muy cómodo aquí en el sofá, acostado con Bella encima de mí pero sabía que tendríamos que aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Hace dos días, cuando Alice me llamó para decirme que Bella estaba en el cementerio junto a la tumba de su padre y que se avecinaba una tormenta, no pude evitar preocuparme por esa muchachita frágil, pero antes tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Victoria, mi prometida. Pedí un descanso de dos días para poder solucionar todos los asuntos que tenía.

Al llegar a casa, no pude evitar extrañarme al ver un coche, diferente al de Victoria, aparcado frente a casa. Cuando estaba por bajarme, vi que la puerta de la casa se abría y por ella salían Victoria y James agarrados de las manos y dándose de vez en cuando, besos en los labios. No pude evitar sentir un poco de dolor, porque aunque no la amaba, le tenía un poco de cariño. Sin que me vieran, me fui rápidamente de ahí y me dirigí hacia el cementerio, en donde estaría Bella. Ese fue el momento donde mi vida cambiaría completamente.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien se acomodaba sobre mí y lanzaba pequeños ronquidos. No pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta apareciese en mi cara al recordar como esta pequeña niñita se colaba de a poco en mi corazón. Pero también sabía que ella llevaba una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros y yo me había propuesto hacer que eso desapareciera para que sea completamente feliz.

_Back in the arms of my angel_

_Back to the peace that I so love_

_Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest_

_Giving you a gift that you remind me_

Eso era cierto, estaba en los brazos de mi ángel, de mi amor y espero que por siempre así sea. Al ver que Bella se removía sobre mí, pensé que se había despertado ya que empezaba a hablar, pero descubrí una cosa nueva: ella balbuceaba en sueños. Acerqué mi oído a su cara para saber qué decía, pero me detuve cuando se le escapó de sus labios mi nombre, "_Edward"_. Pensé que no podía ser más feliz en esta vida, pero parece que me equivoqué, y gracias a esto me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté al oler un aroma delicioso que venía de la cocina, mi estómago rugió reclamando un poco de comida, ya que desde ayer por la noche no comía nada. Me levanté y me fui hacia la cocina para ver qué era lo que realizaba cuando me encontré con otra cosa mucho más linda: Bella estaba usando unas de mis camisetas, pero no cualquier camiseta, era LA camiseta. Era esa que los chicos Cullen usábamos cuando nos íbamos de pesca o de campamento. Al ver a Bella con esa camiseta puesta sentí el deseo de repetir todas esas experiencias con ella, deseaba que supiera donde viví mi infancia.

Bella me sacó de mi estado de shock al poner un plato frente a mí haciéndome señas con las manos para que me acercara. Cuando estuvimos sentados, ella empezó a hablar.

- Cuando tenía 17 años conocí a un chico nuevo en la ciudad, se llamaba James. Me empezó a gustar desde el principio, pero yo en ese tiempo tenía novio. Le quería pero no me sentía deseada por él, puede ser que fuera porque le seguía viendo como un amigo.- Interrumpió un poco su relato, para que yo pudiera asimilar la información que me dio mientras ella masticaba despacio su comida. Parecía que James nos hizo la vida imposible a los dos.- Cuando fue el día de nuestra graduación, yo fui sola al baile, ya que mi padre se fue de la ciudad y Jake se torció el pie.

"Al llegar ahí me encontré con James, estaba vestido de lo más informal. Yo estaba pasada un poco de copas y no podía pensar con claridad. Una cosa llevo a la otra, pero por suerte no llegamos al final. Ahí fue cuando nos descubrió Jake, me quería morir en ese mismo momento. James se largó como si nada hubiera pasado, la gente de Forks me odiaba y yo también.

"Después de unos días, llegó una carta del Gobierno diciéndome que mi padre había muerto por culpa de unos delincuentes. Como ya no tenía nada más que me atara en Forks, vine inmediatamente a Chicago para poder estudiar y conseguir algún puesto en un hospital. Al llegar, conocí a mis dos mejores amigas, Allie y Rose. Gracias a ellas pude salir adelante y después, te conocí a ti en el hospital.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente. Esos sonrojos hacían que pareciera más tierna de lo que ya era.- Pero había un problema, yo me había prometido algo y tampoco parecía que tu estabas con otra persona.- Terminó de contar encogiéndose de hombros. Pero en una parte estaba totalmente equivocada, yo siempre estuve interesado en ella, pero como yo estaba con otra persona en ese tiempo, no podía dar rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía.

-Bella, puede ser que hayas cometido esa equivocación, pero nadie es perfecto, no te atormentes por ello.- Le dije mientras le tomaba de las manos. Ella, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió mientras notaba que había un nuevo brillo en sus ojos achocolatados.

-Gracias Edward, por estar ahí para mí y espero que lo estés siempre.- Terminó de decir mientras me daba un beso en los labios y salía de la cocina dejándome estupefacto en mi lugar. Cuidaría de ella, le daría todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando, estuviéramos juntos y lucháramos por nuestro amor. Se que va a haber discusiones, diferencias; pero siempre se dice que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor que hay.

_Angel of mine_

_Can I thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_...without you_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Si llegaron hasta aqui, quiere decir que la historia los atrapo... A mi me encanto escribirlo, puede ser que cuando termine el concurso le haga una continuacion, pero nada no es seguro. **

**Si no es mucha molestia, con un review de parte de ustedes me haran muy feliz...**

**Nos leemos...**

**Pacitah**


	2. Nota

**Chicas/os, ya empezaron las votaciones... Me harian muuuuuy feliz si cuento con su voto en el concurso**

**La direccion del concurso la voy a poner en mi perfil...!  
**

**Nos leemos,**

**Pacitah  
**


End file.
